User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Tony the Talking Clock vs Ticci Toby. Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5
let's get obscure now hello everyone and welcome back to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5. yea cave the whole monokuma vs mr bear thing was a blatant lie, p sure you caught on to it but either way rip sorry about that. before we get into my rambling, special thanks to GIR for writing as Tony the Talking Clock, as well as suggesting the battle, and rip to Cave bc he wanted that part too. So here you go, to wrap up the trend of me indulging way too much into Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, the singing clock from Episode 2 of the aforementioned series, Tony the Talking Clock raps against the dysfunctional killer and follower of Slender Man, Ticci Toby, to see who's better at ticking. okay thats not the connection im just terrible, the connection isn't apparent at first but it will become more-so as the battle goes on. Basically, it's killers motivated by time. Yes, Tony is a killer. shut the fuck up craig. this battle's hilarious bc it starts off with two faaairly well-known characters but then my inability to not fuck it up with a bunch of extras just screws up everything This battles def a bit of a "breather" if you want to call it that, lol, focused more on having fun then going indepth since neither character have that much to work with even though it still came out really long somehow. Hope you enjoy and all that shit, see you next time for the set finale. Fanarts used link here, here, here, and here Beat Intro Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Ticci Toby: My competition's conjured a cockless Cogsworth who wants to spar with me, But when it comes to intimidating playthings, You Are Not Invited to the Party! I've got a raving fan base craving for further explored lore and more Your following’s just fetishist for gore and vore, jerking off to your torture porn! I’m the strongest fog-stalking proxy accomplice since Masky, So consider the future of attacking me; Looks like someone’s having a Bad Dream! ‘Cause I’ll send you packing once you grasp what mad sting this maniac brings, So wonder what will happen when you challenge a madman at rapping? Bad Things! Tony the Talking Clock: Don't be stupid friend! There's always time to spit some bars! I deal with juveniles all the time! Leave them traumatized like crashed cars! Read up on your pasta memoirs (MEH! MEH! MEH!) I was not impressed. Plus those rhymes were a softcore mess! Expected harsher from a teen with Tourette's. Dishing Dismal diss threats that even Banksy’d select! You're a mere sad sack! A stripey mime like cackling twat? Why on earth am I facing Laughing Jack? Egads, you ripped your mask off Zodiac! Yet more horror you've corrupted! I've Observed your antics and I'm puzzled why you think I'm this battles only puppet? You can't stomach a HEALTHY helping of harshness! I could beat you by proxy! I stop Talking, you'd quit being cocky! You swing pretty rare for a bi Proxy! Mock my felt world all you like, I hit harder than your father ever could! I've got Sesame Street Credentials! You’re scared of Mr. Roger’s neighborhood! Ticci Toby & Clockwork: Nice try, but your style’s just a construct of your own askewed perception, There’s no meaning behind your lessons and your raps are no exception! Got this in the box and wrapped around my finger like a wristwatch, And I’ll dislodge this dick off, now you’ve gone and Ticc’d me off! And Your Time is Up! This crazed witch has found a new dolly to Play With, But he can burn like my last favorite, since he still can’t live up to Paige, bitch! This wonky clock can fire off every shot he’s got, I dodge bullets like the Matrix A tug of a string could set you straight, kid! So now who’s gettin’ Operated? Shock factor’s wasted with every late vid and even your fanbase hates Six! With the fakest tricks that even bring frowns through my face stitch! Checkmate, prick! You got tourekt’d; I’ll laugh at the way YOU twitch, Tell your paper bitch and nameless wiz kids; They won’t like ME when I get Creative Tony the Talking Clock: Hmpff! Stop mucking around on the track! That's for your fanfictions to chronicle! Toby's Dreaming if he thinks I'll be toppled by Jane the Killer with a timepiece monocle Because I'll send her back to the Hospital! Your bore of a Wattpad stories rizd slitting! I'd have Mistaken you for Caulfield too, cause boy, do you like tense switching! Lines sloppier than your stitching. You should really take your mental drugs, kid. Raised by brain-dead, inbred trailer trash! Just ask your brother where you should stick it! But look, a Computer! Where your relevance declines! This Clock Towers over both of you in rhyme! This Sally poser whines that her Time’s Up: But eventually everyone runs out of time. (the idea here was that a letter would appear every time the beat had a belltower chime.) Jennifer Simpson: First Fear! A verse appears; Cower as the Tower’s curses nearer, Your hour’s here! Ancient power’s tear through fabric; Any bird could pierce her, Steer clear of the final survivor; This Old Time’r’s whining couldn’t be clearer, While Clockwork and plot-robbing Rodgers choked like they fell for the mirror! It doesn’t take vision to find contradictions in what this can is spittin’ As if this British hypocrite has got dick to say about fanfiction! But past your clock hands, this wrong man isn’t the only one frantically ticking This proxy’s dropped when he can’t stand Simpson, so start panic clicking! I’ve got six games and a movie! The best you can manage is cosplay! My franchise’s Immortal! Your stories turned all the Darkness-Dementia-Raven-Wrong Ways! I’m realer than you’ll ever be! You’re just a Barrow-bones mess! Sketch THIS, you crooked wretch! Even the Scissorman would cut himself on your edge! Captivate an audience’s interest over a four year gap? That’s not enough time! Your views declined like the stability of your mind and I’m sure you won’t be fine! You kill for revenge plans or teaching lessons; I struggled to protect friends, And so every rapping path you seek will end in tragedy; Dead End. 'Announcer:' WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES... ...SELTTAB PAR CIPE !RORROH FO Rap Meanings Outro Who won? Ticci Toby & Clockwork Tony the Talking Clock Jennifer Simpson HINT DEDUCTIONS: Shitty Creepypastas: clockwork. Life is Strange Rewind: Pretty straightforward. Time reversing applies exclusively to Tony, but time in general relates to the whole battle. Computer to Internet: The inbetween step is a proxy. Ticci Toby is a "proxxy" for Slender Man. Elmo on fire: Clockwork's story ends with her burning her house down and seeing her childhood doll amongst the flames. this dramatic explanation was better than the actual story B&N: To''b''y and To''n''y. HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: bloop Shiva vishnu.png hint 2.png Kanye_West_stage.png Halloween_Jack_Skellington_tc.png Category:Blog posts